The Descendant of Venus
by emochick81
Summary: Cynthia is her name, With ruby lips and hair that is tame, She came to save, She came to be brave, For now her story is the only thing that keeps us sane
1. Prologue

**Hello again my readers, welcome to m new story! Well actually it wasn't originally a Fanfiction it was actually a dream I had but I decided to change the names a bit. **

**I'm sorry if it sucks but bare with me people**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

**OR THE SEXY BEAST MARSHALL LEE **

This story is only about the last born daughter. Her name was Cynthia. Even though she's 10 she is very beautiful. When she was 6 her mother passed away from an unknown that day she had to be kept in her room a lot more than usual. Anyway she was up in her room looking out her window sighing

' I wish I can go past those mountains someday, into the world unknown' she thought.

For 2 years now she had been longing for the sweet smell of grass, the feel of water on her feet, oh how much she longed for it all. Suddenly she heard footsteps in her room, she turned around and saw a boy about her age trying to sneak across her room. He then turned and saw her looking at him. Then he went up to her and said " Hi, i'm Marshall lee but people just call me hero or the hero" he said with his hand out. She took it and said

"Cynthia, my name is Cynthia".

"That's a beautiful name, love" he replied.

She blushed and looked away.

" No need to be embarrassed it's true"he said.

" CYNTHIA IS THERE SOMEONE THERE WITH YOU?" her father yelled up stairs.

"NO FATHER" she yelled back.

" Why are you in here in the first place, can you not go outside"he asked.

"No I cannot i'm afraid for you see my mother died of an unknown disease and my father was afraid that I would get the same disease, and so he kept me locked up here ever since" she replied.

"Oh i'm terribly sorry for your loss" the hero said.

"It's o-okay if I don't t-think about it much then it won't a-a-affect me" Cynthia said fighting back the tears that begged to pour out of her eyes.

Marshall lee saw that she was fighting back her tears, he then hugged her.

" No you're not, you're not ok you're hurting because you're keeping all of your emotions bottled up and you need to let it all out"the hero said.

Cynthia bursted into tears while clinging onto his shirt.

"Shhhh, it's ok everything will be ok" Marshall lee said, "Come, let's go it'll make you feel better if you're outside".

"B-but m-my father will ground me for life if he found out" she sobbed.

"Who said he had to find out?" Marshall lee questioned.

"A-alright let's go!" Cynthia said as she was pulled out the window.

The Sorcerer(POV)

I felt another presence in my daughter's I worry about her.

" CYNTHIA IS THERE SOMEONE THERE WITH YOU?" I yelled.

"NO FATHER" Cynthia.

There has to be someone there with her, my sensing skills are never wrong.

'But if she says there's no one there then i'll believe her, besides she never lies' he thought, 'I must be getting too old'.

"Your highness there has been an intruder and we don't know where he is" one of the security guards said.

'Cynthia' I thought.

"CYNTHIA" I response.

I ran up to her room and I see the window open but she's not there.

"CYNTHIA" I yelled. '

No..no..no..NO this wasn't supposed to happen.

" Quick go and find her" I said.

Cynthia(POV)

The town is amazing. All the food, the games ,the clothes, and people are amazing.

"I'm guessing that you're enjoying yourself" Marshall lee asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Cynthia?" a random voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

I was glomped.

"OMG CYNTHIA I'M SO HAPPY THAT I GOT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, IT'S ME FIONA" she yelled anime crying.

"F-fiona " I stuttered, "Yeah I remember you we were best friends when I was 6, how are you" I asked.

"I'm doing great and you" she asked.

" I'm good I guess, where's Marceline, Daniela, and Bonnie' I asked.

"They're around here somewhere, oh there they are" she said pointing.

They were all at the candy shop when I saw them. "

MARCELINE, DANIELA,BONNIE COME OVER HERE" Fiona walked over.

"Yeah what is it" Daniela asked.

"Remember Cynthia" Fiona asked."

Yeah" they said in unison.

"Well you're looking at her"Fiona said.

Their eyes went wide.

"CYNTHIA" they all yelled while glomping me.

'People are so affectionate now a days' I thought. Bonnie helped me up get up.

"Umm Cynthia you haven't introduced us to the boy standing next to you" Marceline asked.

I blushed and looked away.

"No need to be ashamed love, i'm Marshall lee the hero" he said.

Marshall lee's (POV)

"Umm Cynthia you haven't introduced us to the boy standing next to you" Marceline asked.

Cynthia blushed and looked away.

'Her blush is so cute' I thought.

I smirked, "No need to be ashamed love, i'm Marshall lee the hero" I said, "And i'm Cynthia's boyfriend".

The moment I said that Cynthia's face went as red as a cherry.

"N-no you're not we b-b-arely m-met"she stuttered.

"You're so beautiful when you stutter" I said. "Crap did I say that out loud" .

"Yes, yes you did" Bonnie said with a laugh.

I looked at Cynthia blushed and turned away. She smirked.

"Why thank you love but there's no need for you to be embarrassed" she teased.

"S-shut u-up" I said.

Cynthia's(POV)

"You're so beautiful when you stutter" Marshall lee said.

I froze, did he just call me beautiful.

"Crap did I say that out loud" Marshall lee asked.

"Yes,yes you did" Bonnie said with a laugh.

Marshall lee look at me, blushed then looked away. I smirked.

"Why thank you love but there's no need for you to be embarrassed" I teased.

"S-shut u-up" he stuttered.

We all laughed. Suddenly there was a bag thrown over my head and I was being dragged away.

"MARSHALL LEE HELP" I screamed while struggling against my attacker.

Marshall lee's(POV)

They all laughed at me.

'I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut' I thought.

Suddenly Cynthia was being dragged away with a bag over her head.

"MARSHALL LEE HELP" she screamed while struggling to get free.

Without thinking I ran to fight off the men trying to take Cynthia.

"GET YOU DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER"I screamed while fighting a bunch of guards at once.

Then I was hit in the head with something hard and heavy. The last thing I saw was Cynthia being pulled into a limo, and then I blacked out.

Cynthia's(POV)

I don't know what's going on. All I know is that I was joking around with all of my friends and then my face was shoved into a bag, now i'm here trying to escape.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER" Marshall lee screamed.

'Please hurry Marshall lee, I..can't...breathe...' I thought before I blacked out.

Sorcerer's(POV)

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN" I screamed.

"Sir" Sam said.

"WHAT" I screamed.

Sam flinched.

"We found the girl, and we know who took her..it was the hero" Sam said.

'The hero, hmm so the legends are true, this ought to be interesting' I thought.

"Did you get the hero?" I asked.

"No sir, we tried but the girls with him protected him" Sam said.

"Tell me Sam, how is it that little kids can beat you guys up while you are all specially trained?" I questioned.

"Well...umm...I...uh" he mumbled.

"Oh well it doesn't matter what matters is that I have my Cynthia" I said, "Bring her here".

"Yes your highness" Sam bowed while walking away.

' I'll deal with him later I thought, but for now I get to see Cynthia again' I thought.

Cynthia's(POV)

I woke up in my bed. 'That's strange, I thought I was outside' I thought.

"Cynthia your father wishes to see you" Sam said.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute" I replied.

As I got down stairs I was glomped,for like the third time today!

"Oh my Cynthia, are you hurt, bruised, did the hero take your innocence, oh I swear I will kill him for taking it" my Father said.

"FATHER HE DIDN'T DO THAT TO ME AT ALL" I yelled blushing.

"Oh well what did he do" he asked.

"All we did was go out to town and had a good time until my head was shoved into a bag" I angrily said.

"Well that doesn't matter now, because your new room is in the attic" he said.

"WHAT B-BUT LOVE MY ROOM!"I screamed. "It's for your own good, I don't want you getting hurt" he said.

"UGH I HATE YOU!" I yelled running up the stairs crying.

-Time skip-

I was all settled in my 'new room'.

It was smaller, but at least I don't get to sleep in the basement, that place is creepy.

"Now i'll never get to s-see m-my hero M-marshall lee ever a-again" I said bursting into tears.

Marshall Lee's(POV)

I woke up with a headache.I groaned.

"Look he's waking up" I heard a voice say.

"Marceline...Bonnie...Daniela...Fionna" I said.

"Yep, now we need to save Cynthia" Fionna said.

"I know but we don't know where she is" I said.

"I have a good idea of where she went, remember the symbol the guys who took her had?" Daniela asked.

"Yeah".

"Well that is the symbol her dad has on their family flag, so she-" "Would be at her own house,come on we don't have any time to lose" I said jumping up.

"We have to wait until nightfall though because if we go now they have a better chance of seeing you" Bonnie said.

"Alright then we wait" I said.

'I'm coming Cynthia, just you wait'

- Time skip-

We are nearing Cynthia's house but I have the strangest feeling that she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Ok so here 's the plan, me Daniela, Marceline, and Fionna are going to walk in and ask if we can see Cynthia, and then you have to scale up the wall when Daniela yells to you where Cynthia is" Bonnie said.

"But won't they capture you and take you all prisoners" I asked.

"Nope, all of our families are really good friends with each other" Daniela said.

"Ok let's do this" I said.

Bonnie's(POV)

Daniela,Marceline,Fionna, and I walked inside.

"Halt who goes there" a security guard asked.

"Bonnie,Marceline,Fionna, and Daniela, we have come to see Cynthia" I said.

"Alright come on in she's in the attic though" he said.

"SHE'S IN THE ATTIC" Daniela yelled.

"Yeah that's what I said did you not hear me"he said.

"She just wanted to make sure she heard right" Marceline said.

"Alright come with me" he said.

Marshall lee's(POV)

"SHE'S IN THE ATTIC" Daniela screamed.

'Perfect, here I come my love' I thought while scaling the wall.

Marceline's(POV)

We got to her room.

"Marceline,Bonnie,Fionna, Daniela?, what are you guys doing here" Cynthia questioned.

"Oh just visiting" Daniela said.

"Oh, and Matthew it's ok you don't have to monitor us their my friends, I would really appreciate it if you go back to your business" Cynthia said.

"Yes m'lady" he said.

"Ok what's the real reason why you guys are here" Cynthia questioned.

"Marshall lee is coming up right now so that we can take you away from here" I said.

Cynthia's(POV)

"Marshall lee is coming up right now so that we can take you away from here" Marceline said.

I gasped.

"Really where is he" I asked excited.

" I'm right here, love" a voice behind me said.

"Marshall lee!" I said glomping him. He chuckled.

"I've missed you too love" he said. Then I bursted into tears.

"What's wrong Cynthia! Why are you crying" he asked frantically.

"I-I thought I w-wasn't g-going to s-see you again" I sobbed.

"Shhh it's ok everything is fine now" Marshall lee said holding her on his lap.

"Marshall lee?".

"Hn".

"Anytime I see you my heart pounds faster and I get a funny feeling in my stomach, am I sick" I asked.

He laughed.

"No your not sick, but what your feeling is love, you love me don't you?" he said.

"L-love well I..uh I don-Marshall lee's lips suddenly crashed into my lips.

Marshall lee's(POV)

"L-love well..uh I don- suddenly my lips crashed into her's.

It taste like strawberries.

As I deepened the kiss Marceline cough

"Umm we're still here you know" she said.

Then we stopped. Cynthia blushed then looked away. I grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at me. "Don't..hide...your beautiful face from me love" I said.

Cynthia's(POV)

We stopped kissing, I blushed then looked away. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my chin and turn my head. I was facing Marshall lee.

"Don't..hide...your beautiful face from me love" he said. I turned even redder.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

Then door opened "M'lady your friends have to leave now i'm afraid" Matthew said. Matthew saw Marshall lee went downstairs,and started to yell intruder.

Marshall lee cupped my face "Cynthia listen to me, I will come back for you ok I just can't take you today, it's too dangerous" he said.

"B-but" I said tearing up.

"Please Cynthia I love you don't make this any harder for me" he said while cleaning my tears with his thumb.

Then he kissed me again.

"This isn't goodbye love this is a see you later" he said tearing up a bit. Then he jumped out the window and landed on his feet. Bonnie , Marceline,Fionna, and Daniela hugged me.

" We'll see you again also, probably in a week or so" Daniela said.

Then they walked out.

I'm so alone..

**So what do you guys think, tell me what you guys think with reviews**

**Oh and I know what your thinking, I have weird dreams, well yeah of course i'm a weird person, and that dream was awesome!**

**Anyways I don't want to ruin it for you so laters**

**~Emochick81~**


	2. The Return Of The Hero

**Hello guys I just wanted to say thank you to that person who followed the story**

***Bows* Thank you so much**

**Anyways enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME ONLY THE OC**

Chapter 2 The return of The Hero

- 7 years later-

Cynthia's(POV)

I'm 17 years old now. It's been 7 years since I last saw Marshall lee, I miss him so much. I see Daniela,Bonnie, Marceline, and Fionna on a daily basis. Oh and I get to go out a little more now. I looked out the window and sighed, 'will he ever come back' I thought. Then I started to sing.

'I know you're somewhere out there somewhere far away,

I want you back,

I want you back

My neighbors think i'm crazy but they don't understand you're all I had,your all I had

At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself,

Talking to the moonnnn tryin' to get to youuuu In hopes you're at the other side talking to me too or am I a fool Who sits alone talking to the moon,

oh whoah oh whoah'

I sang while a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Please don't cry love" a deep voice said behind me.

I jumped then turned around. My eyes went wide and I bursted out to tears.

"M-marshall lee y-you came b-back" I sobbed running into his arms.

"I told you I would didn't I"he said.

I looked up at his smiling face.

"You look different" I said.

"And so do you love" he said.

Marshall lee was taller probably 6'1, his hair was longer which made his bangs cover his eyes and he was wearing a beanie, he was also more muscular, and his voice got deeper.

"He's so sexy" I said.

I blushed then buried my head into his chest hoping he hadn't hears me. He chuckled.

"Thank you but don't hide your beautiful face from me." he said softly in my ear.

I shivered from his hot breathe on my neck.

Marshall lee's(POV)

It's been 7 years since I last saw Cynthia. Today I was going to visit her , I want to get her a present first. As I was walking through the town all the girls were staring at me and all the guys were glaring.

' What's their problem' I thought.

Then I saw the most beautiful necklace.

'This will be perfect for her it matches her beauty' I thought.

"Umm excuse me miss but how much for the necklace" I asked.

"Well it would usually be 2400 but I can see you really want this necklace for someone you love, am I correct" she asked.

"Yes you are correct" I said.

"Then it's free, take it" she said.

"But miss I can't take this for free please let me give you something" I said.

"Don't worry about it i'm sure your lover will love it,oh and another thing about this necklace,there's a rumor about it passed on from my family it says that, The one with hair as black as the night and with lips as red as crimson, will be as Venus and destroy the evil Sorcerer " she said.

"Thank you miss" I said while walking out of the store.

-Time skip-

I climbed into Cynthia's window and heard her sing.

'Tryin' to get to youuuu in hopes you're at the other side talking to me too or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon,

Oh whoah oh whoah' I saw a tear slid down her cheek.

"Please don't cry love" I said.

She jumped and turned around. Her eyes went wide and she bursted into tears.

"M-marshall lee y-you came b-back" she sobbed running into my arms.

"I told you I would didn't I" I said.

She looked up at my smiling face.

"You look different" she said.

"And so do you love" I said.

Cynthia has gotten taller probably 5'7, her hair is longer it's past her butt, she's gotten even more beautiful, her voice is deeper, and her breast are- wait why am I looking there.

"He's so sexy" she said.

Cynthia blushed and buried her head in my chest hoping I didn't hear her. I chuckled. I lowered my mouth by her ear and said softly "Thank you but don't hide your beautiful face from me."

She shivered.

I chuckled again.

Cynthia's(POV)

He chuckled again. He must have felt me shiver.

"Oh I have something for you" he said bringing a small box from his pocket.

I gasped.

"You didn't have to get me anything even if my birthday is tomorrow' I said.

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well then happy early birthday" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Oh I never got to ask you,how old are you" I asked.

"18 i'll be 19 in 3 months and you" he asked.

"17 as you know i'll be 18 tomorrow" I said. He smiled.

"Well go on open your present" he said.

I opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace i've ever seen.

"It's..so..beautiful".

"Well I though-suddenly my lips crashed onto his. He didn't kiss back right away but then he realized what was happening and kissed back.

Marshall lee's(POV)

"It's..so..beautiful" she said.

"Well I though-suddenly her lips crashed into mine.

'She-she's k-kissing me' I thought.

And then I kissed back. She pulled back then put her forehead on mine.

"I..love..you" she said.

I pecked her lips.

" I love you too, you stole my heart Cynthia" I said in her ear.

She shivered. I chuckled.

"If you're uncomfortable when I do that then you can stop me next time I try to do that" I said.

"N-No i-i'm fine if you want to do that go ahead, I enjoy it actually, so don't stop" She whispered in my ear.

I shivered. She chuckled.

"If only you knew what you do to me" I said.

"Oh, what do I do to you" She teased.

'She's teasing ok two can play that game' I thought.

"You turn me on" I growled in her ear.

Then I pushed her on the bed and went on top of her.

"O-Ok y-you win you win" She said.

"Now who said I was playing" I growled in her ear.

She went red. I began to kiss her neck up to her mouth. She moaned. I couldn't take it any longer. I laughed and got off her.

"W-what?" She asked confused.

"I'm sorry love but i'm afraid we're too young for that" I said chuckling.

She looked disappointed. I frowned. I cupped her face and asked in a serious tone "Why do you look so disappointed? Do you want me to continue?".

"Just say the words and I will continue" I said.

"You're right we are too young for that, i'm sorry'" she said.

"You don't need to apologize it's not your fault, it's your body that deceived you" I said.

Cynthia's(POV)

"Oh what do I do to you" I teased.

"You turn me on"he growled in my ear.

I froze, but he didn't seem to notice because he pushed me on my bed and went on top of me.

"O-Ok y-you win you win" I said.

"Now who said I was playing" he growled in my ear.

I went began to kiss my neck up to my mouth. I moaned. Suddenly he got off of me laughing.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry love but i'm afraid we're too young for that" he said chuckling.

He must of saw the disappointment on my face because he frowned. He cupped my face and asked in a serious tone "Why do you look so disappointed? Do you want me to continue?".

"Just say the words and I will continue" he said.

"You're right we are too young for that, i'm sorry" I said.

"You don't need to apologize it's not your fault, it's your body that deceived you" he said.

"Oh umm Marshall lee would you like to come to my masquerade ball tomorrow" I asked handing him an invitation.

" Of course love i'll be there"he said.

Marshall lee's(POV)

"Oh umm Marshall lee would you like to come to my Masquerade ball tomorrow" she asked.

'Hmm sounds cool I just hope no monsters or criminals jump me tomorrow' I thought.

"Of course love i'll be there" I said.

"Good, oh and make sure no one knows who you are" She said.

"What about you you won't know who I am" I asked.

"Good point hmm, oh when you see me tell me 'The Bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame' " she said. "But how will I know where you are" I asked.

"I'm going to have a grand entrance and i'm going to have big angel wings on my back" She said.

"Alright until tomorrow m'lady" I said while I kissed her on the hand, then slowly made my way to her lips. She giggled.

"Goodbye Cynthia i'll see you later" I said then jumped out the window.

**Well how do you guys like that**

**I know its weird but bare with me**

**Oh and the story plot is a mixture of today and the middle ages**

**Laters**

**~Emochick81~ **


	3. The ball part1

**Hey guys~**

**Well i'm sorry for not updating for a while**

**Anyways enjoys~**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME ONLY THE OC''S**

**Oh and the Sorcerer is the Ice King, the call him the Ice Sorcerer but we'll get into that later**

Chapter 3 The Ball part 1

Sorcerer's(POV)

My little girl is going to be 18. Her mother would have been so proud. Oh Maria I wish you were here to see this. I walked up to Cynthia's room. I knocked on the door.

"Cynthia are you decent" I asked.

"Yes father, you can come in" she said.

" Hey Cynthia are you excited" I asked.

"Of course father" she replied.

"Here's your dress, your mother wore this on her 18th birthday" I said.

"I know father I always used to ask her about the dress and ask if I can wear it, but she would always say 'Wait child not until your 18th birthday' "

"Do you want to try it on?" I asked.

"I will but later though" she said.

"Cynthia, you know I can't live forever and I know you will get married soon, but I worry about you, so you are to choose from the men that come to your party to marry, but I have to approve"I said.

"WHAT BUT FATHER" she yelled.

"NO BUTS JUST DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!"I yelled back.

Something weird happened. Her normal aura which is green turned black.

"Get..Out" she mumbled.

"What" I asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed.

I tried to yell back but I was suddenly pushed back by a strong force to the door and the door slammed in my face. All I hear on the other side of the door is crying.

I touch the door "I'm sorry Cynthia" I said in a whisper.

Cynthia's(POV)

"NO BUTS JUST DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!"he said.

Then something weird happened. I felt the urge to kill him.

"Get..Out" I mumbled.

"What" he asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!"I screamed.

Father tried to scream back but a strong force pushed him out of my room and slammed the door on his face. I was surprised but then I broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry father" I said in a whisper.

-Time Skip-

I had just gotten out of the shower when I found a note and rose on my nightstand.

It said,

'_Dear Cynthia I came but I heard you in the shower so I decided to write you a note. Remember what I said, I said that when I __come back i'm taking you with me, well now is that time, but after your ball. So pack all of your stuff and wait for me in your __room at midnight and we'll leave. Then we can go on adventures, get into trouble, get married, go on a honeymoon have kids, and spend the rest of our days adventuring. I hope you like the sound that, but anyways sweet dreams my love' your's truly Marshall lee' _ I smiled and got all of my stuff packed, and put it in my closet so that my dad won't see it. Then I got ready for bed.

'Sweet dreams Marshall'

-Time skip-

I woke up to feel something warm next to me, and something wrapped around my lower back. I opened my eyes a little more to see Marshall lee asleep next to me.

'He looks so cute when he's asleep.'

I tried to get up without waking him up, but when I tried removing his hands they wrapped around me tighter.

"Ugh..Where do you think you're going love?" he said groggily.

I giggled.

"I need to freshen' up Marshall" I replied.

"Happy Birthday Cynthia" he said, "Now that you're 18 you can do almost anything...do you want to continue where we left off yesterday" he asked while getting on top of me.

"N-no M-Marshall lee I-I really need to go freshen' up" I stuttered.

"You can wait a little while right?" he said growling into my ear.

"I-I guess" I stuttered.

Then we had a make out session for like 3 mins, it would have been more than making out if I hadn't stopped Marshall lee's hands. I swear his hands have a mind of their own. He got of off me and we both panted.

"I'm..going..to.. the shower" I said.

He smiled but I quickly said " And no you cannot join me".

He frowned. "Fine but next time I won't be so merciful" he said in my ear.

"You wanna use the bathroom after i'm done?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"Oh and make sure that you're out of sight, my dad would freak if he found a boy in my bedroom"

"Of course Cynthia, anything for the birthday girl" he said.

Marshall lee's(POV)

-flash back-

_I saw Cynthia pick up the letter and read it. It took all of my strength so that I don't grab her and do anything to her, because she's only in a towel. She smiled and packed her things. 'Oh how I love the way she smiles, the way she laughs, and i'm pretty sure i'll love how she screams my name- snap out of it Marshall , she's innocent'. I watched her fall asleep and then I walked up to her and touched her face. 'She looks so comfortable', 'Maybe I'll take a little nap' I thought. I took off my shoes slid under the covers and snuggled with her. 'Sweet dreams Cynthia'_

-end flashback-

"Marshall i'm done" Cynthia said.

She walk out with only a towel on. I felt a tingling sensation in between my legs, I blushed and tried to focus on something else.

"Cynthia are you trying to seduce me" I asked.

"No why do you ask" she questioned.

"Well because you're turning me on now".

She blushed and tried to cover herself up. I smirked as I walked up to her. She tried to run fast but I was faster. I grabbed her waist "Trying to run away" I teased, "Are you afraid of what i'll do to you".

"N-no" she replied.

"Then why were you trying to run away"I asked.

"Well..I..I..thought you were going push me on the bed and you know" She said.

I smirked and said "No I don't know".

"Well...I..uh.. I thought you were gonna fuck me" She whispered while blushing.

"I would never do that without your approval" I said, "So do you approve now love?"

"N-No j-just let me go change, and no you cannot watch" she said.

"Alright I won't" I said.

Cynthia's(POV)

Honestly that boy can be a real bother.'hmm maybe i'll teach him a lesson'. I heard him stop the water, time for the prank. "OH MARSHALL,MARSHALL" then I heard somethings drop. "OH FUCK YES MARSHALL UGH" I screamed.

I heard footsteps and then Marshall opened the door.

"What are you doing" he asked with a flushed face.

"Looking at my necklace and thanking you for giving me it" I said.

"Oh hahaha that's what you're doing" he said.

" What did you think I was doing" I said with a smirk.

"Well..uh..I..hey wait you pranked me" he said.

"Yep" I said.

"Oh now you're gonna get it" he said.

Then he did something unexpected. He jumped on top of were on my bed.

"Now you're gonna pay" he growled in my ear.

'Crap' I thought. I tried to push him off of me but he pinned me down He pulled up my shirt and pulled down my shorts. He was about to pull up my bra when the door flung open.

"HEY LIL SIS I'M HERE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY" my older sister said.

Then she opened her eyes and saw what Marshall and I were doing.

"OMG!, I'M SO SORRY TO DISTURB YOU" she cried.

"N-No you didn't disturb us you actually saved me from revenge, thanks" I said while pushing Marshall lee off of me.

"Oh ok so how are you" she asked.

"Good and you" I asked.

"I'm good"

Marshall lee's(POV)

I was done using the shower so I turned the water off. And then I heard "OH MARSHALL, MARSHALL!".

I froze, is she doing what I think she's doing. I tried to get up as fast as I could but I accidentally dropped some things on the floor. "OH FUCK YES MARSHALL UGH!" She screamed. I ran to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing" I asked with a flushed face.

"Looking at my necklace and thanking you for giving me it" she said.

"Oh hahaha that's what you're doing" I said.

" What did you think I was doing" she asked with a smirk.

"Well..uh..I..hey wait you pranked me" I said.

"Yep" she said."Oh now you're gonna get it" I said.

I must have really surprised her because she had a funny look on her face when I jumped on her, making her fall back to the bed.

"Now you're gonna pay" I growled in her ear.

She tried to push me off but I pinned her down. I pulled up her shirt and pulled down her shorts. 'Whoah she has a nice body, I must control myself' as I was about to pull up her bra the door flung open.

"HEY LIL SIS I'M HERE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY" the mysterious woman said. Then she opened her eyes and saw what Cynthia and I were doing.

"OMG!, I'M SO SORRY TO DISTURB YOU" she cried.

"N-No you didn't disturb us you actually saved me from revenge, thanks" Cynthia said while pushing me off.

'Damn so close'.

"How are you" Cynthia asked.

"I'm good" she asked.

"So what's up with you guys on the bed" she asked.

Then Cynthia explained everything to her.

"Oh I get it, Marie will not be happy about this"she said.

"Marie whose's Marie" I asked.

"She's the oldest sister, oh and my name is Annabel nice to meet you.."

"Marshall lee, Marshall lee The Hero"I said.

Annabel gasped.

"You're going out with the hero" she asked.

Cynthia turned red.

"Why yes of course we are, don't you remember what we did at that hotel bathroom, you were screaming my name" I said.

Cynthia got even redder.

"N-No we d-did not"She said.

"You slept with a boy at a hotel, I thought you were better than that" a new voice said. Cynthia froze.

"M-Marie" she said.

"Hello little sister"

**Well what do you think?**

**I know it's stupid, so bare with me**

**Ok well now you guys know all of the sisters, it's time to know about the sisters **

**Marie- **

**Place:Oldest Sister **

**Occupation: Sorceress**

**Relationship: married**

**Children: 1 **

**Age: 26**

**Special power: Ability to take life force by touch**

**Annabel-**

**Place: Middle sister**

**Occupation: Mage**

**Relationship: Single**

**Children: none**

**Age: 24**

**Special power: Ability to talk to living things**

**Cynthia-**

**Place: Last sister**

**Occupation:Unknown**

**Relationship: Taken **

**Children: none**

**Age: 18**

**Special power: Unknown (for now)**


	4. The ball part 2

**Hello guys, i've decided to publish another chapter**

**Well...enjoy?**

**I DO NOT OWN MARSHALL LEE..UM I MEAN ADVENTURE TIME**

Chapter 3 The ball part 2

"How are you and dad doing" Marie asked.

Cynthia looked down like she was ashamed.

"Good I guess" Cynthia replied.

"Hey can you guys keep a secret" Cynthia asked.

Cynthia's(POV)

"Hey can you guys keep a secret" I asked.

"Of course" Annabel said.

"Ok well father told me that I had to find a husband at The Ball tonight, I already know who I want to choose"

I look over at Marshall lee, he winks and I blush and I look away.

"Anyway father and I were yelling at each other and then I had the sudden urge to kill him and then I screamed at him to get out and before he could yell at me a strong force pushed him out and closed the door on his face" I said.

Annabel's and Marie's faces suddenly went pale.

"It's happening, it's finally happening" Marie said.

"What's happening" I asked.

"You finally unlocked your magical powers, sure you're a late bloomer but you still have it" Annabel said.

"Each sorcerer or sorceress has a unique power that no one before or after them has or will have" Marie said.

"Like me I can communicate with animals and bugs pretty much any living creature, even the trees" Annabel said.

"So you're telling me that Cynthia has unlocked her powers" Marshall lee asked.

"Correct" Marie said.

"Now I understand why father made me study all of those books about magic" I said.

"But there is another thing, after mother died dad became power crazy, he wants to be the most powerful sorcerer alive, but he will need all of our bloods,including the hero's" Annabel said.

"Wait why me?" Marshall asked.

"Because you are the one the ancient sorcerers said will defeat our father, but you are not the only one, you and the descendant of Venus, which we believe is Cynthia" Marie explained.

"Wait the lady from the jewelry shop said that too, when I got Cynthia that necklace" Marshall said.

"Necklace? where is it let me see it" Marie said. I handed it over to Marie. She gasped.

"This is the necklace that Venus wore" she explained, "quick Cynthia put it on if the diamond shines then your Venus' descendant, if not it won't shine"

They all watched me put it on. Nothing.

"You're not the one b-but I had so-" Annabel stuttered.

Suddenly the diamond shined brightly and so did Cynthia's eyes.

"She is the one, see I told you, you owe me 20 bucks" Annabel said.

Marie grumbled but gave Annabel the money.

"How do you feel love" Marshall lee asked.

"I feel funny but I also feel a lot of power surging through me" Cynthia replied.

"Well lil sis Marie and I should let you get ready for your Ball see ya" Annabel said.

Then Marie and Annabel disappeared.

" I have to go too Cynthia I'll be back though" Marshall said. He kissed my forehead and then jumped out of the window. I giggled.

~Time Skip ~

I put on my dress, it was white and it went all the way to my mid thigh. It also had big angel wings on the back. The mask I was wearing was white and had some feathers all over it. I was wearing white boots that had had flat heels. I also had on a little white hat that I tilted to the side of my head. I had my necklace on with red lipstick and black eyeliner.

"You look beautiful dear"

I turned around and saw my mother.

"M-mom b-but you're- "

"Dead yeah I know but I couldn't miss my little Cynthia's 18th birthday" she said,"Come let me get a good look at you"

"Wow look at you, I hope no boys trouble you" she said giggling.

I giggled too, " No mother but there is this one boy I like" I said.

"Oh what's his name" she asked.

"Marshall lee, he's the hero" I said.

"That's wonderful, does he like you back" she asked.

"Yes he's told me that he loves me" I replied.

"Good but I don't have that much time Cynthia, I know that you plan on running away with that boy, please make sure you do it" she walked closer, "You see your father has become mad and i'm afraid that he might hurt you or your sister's so go with that boy for a couple years and practice your spells " she said.

"Here take this book it will help you defeat your father" she said while giving me the book.

"I'm afraid my time is up, it's up to you to save the world, and if you fail all life on this planet will perish" my mother said while hugging me.

"I'll make you proud mom" I said.

She laughed, "You already have dear, now good bye have fun at your Ball"

"Cynthia are you ready"my father asked me.

"Yes I'm ready,let's go"I said.

I turned back around and saw that my mom was gone. Yeah, i'm ready.

~At the Ball ~

"Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce lady Cynthia" Sam said.

The people gaped at me as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Cynthia happy birthday" Marceline said to me.

"Thanks Marcie but where's Bonnie, Fionna, and Daniela" I asked

"We're over here" they said behind me.

"Happy birthday, Cindy" Daniela giggled.

"Happy 18th birthday " Bonnie said.

"Thanks guys" I said while hugging them.

"May I have this dance m'lady" a stranger asked me.

"Sure why not" I replied.

~ 1 hour 30 mins later ~

I've danced with like 50 guys and none of them are Marshall lee. I sighed.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here, do you mind if I dance with you?" he asked.

"Sure young sir" I replied.

He walked me to the dance floor.

"What is your name if you don't mind me asking" I said.

He smirked.

"The bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to keep me tame" he replied.

"Marshall lee is that you" I asked.

"Yes love" he relied.

I gave him a quick hug, then hit him.

"You had me worried you know, I thought you weren't gonna make it" I scolded.

"I'm sorry I made you worry but I ran into some trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not important" he said.

I nodded

"Shall we go somewhere more quiet " he suggested.

"Sure why not" I said.

"Hey who is this, Cynthia" Bonnie asked.

"It's Marshall " I replied.

She gasped, "Really! Hello Marshall lee, it's nice to see you again" Bonnie said, "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Somewhere more quiet, i'll see ya later" I said.

"Ok see ya"

Marshall lee's(POV)

'Crap i'm late, why did that old lady leave her cat in the tree'.

'I hope she's not mad at me for showing up an 1 hour and 30 mins late' I thought.

When I got there I couldn't see her anywhere.

'Where is she' I thought.

That's when I saw her sit down. I walked up to her. she sighed.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here, do you mind if I dance with you?" I asked.

"Sure young sir" she replied.

I lead her to the dance floor.

"What is your name if you don't mind me asking" she asked.

I smirked.

"The bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame" I replied.

"Marshall lee is that you" she asked.

"Yes love" I replied.

She gave me a quick hug,then she hit me.

"You had me worried you know, I thought you weren't gonna make it" she scolded.

"I'm sorry I made you worry but I ran into some trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not important" I said.

She nodded

"Shall we go somewhere more quiet?" I suggested.

"Sure why not" she replied.

"Hey who's this, Cynthia" Bonnie asked.

I recognized her in an instant man she hasn't changed.

"It's Marshall lee" Cynthia replied.

She gasped, "Really! Hello Marshall lee it's nice to see you again" Bonnie said waving.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Somewhere more quiet, I'll see ya later" Cynthia said.

"See ya" she said.

I took her to the balcony.

"The stars are so beautiful" she said.

"They're not as beautiful as you"

I cupped her face and turned her head towards me and kissed her. I felt her face heat up. I smirked and deepened the kiss. I pulled back.

"Now tell me Cynthia, do you truly love me or are you just saying that because I say I love you" I asked while cupping her face.

"Of course I love you Marshall lee, i've loved you ever since you climbed in my window when I was 10, my love for you will never stop" She replied.

"Then prove that you love me" I said.

She pulled me down and kissed me, we had another make out session. She pulled away.

"Does that prove that I love you" she asked.

"Yes it does" I said smiling.

"What time is it " I asked.

"It's 11:58, oh it's time isn't it" she asked.

"Yeah it's time"

Cynthia's(POV)

He took me to the balcony.

"The stars are so beautiful" I said.

"They're not as beautiful as you"

He cupped my face and kissed me it felt like fireworks were going off. I blushed. He smirked and deepened the kiss. Then he pulled back.

"Now tell me Cynthia do you truly love me or are you just saying that because I say I love you" he asked.

That hurt a little.

"Of course I love you Marshall lee, i've loved you ever since you climbed in my window when I was 10, my love for you will never stop" I replied.

"Then prove that you love me" he said.

I pulled him down and kissed him, we had another make out session. I pulled back.

"Does that prove that I love you" I asked.

"Yes it does" he said smiling.

"What time is it" he asked.

"It's 11:58, oh it's time isn't it" I asked.

"Yeah it's time"

**Well that's all for now Folks**

**But tune For next time**

**Sneak**** peek:**

_**Marshall lee's(POV)**_

_**"Come love it's time to go" I said.**_

_** "Wait can I say goodbye to my friends" she pleaded. **_

_**"Go ahead, but be quick about it" I said. **_

_**I went upstairs to wait for her in her room. She came upstairs and saw me. **_

_**"I got your stuff do you want to change before we go" I asked.**_

_**"Sure, can you turn around" She asked.**_

_** I turned around.**_

_**"Alright let's go" she said.**_


	5. A new home

******Ciaossu~**

**I have another chapter for you guys**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Oh and a heads up, it will be lemon soon, not this chapter though, I won't warn you so read at your risk**

Cynthia's(POV)

"Come love it's time to go" Marshall lee said.

"Wait can I say goodbye to my friends" I pleaded.

"Go ahead, but be quick about it".

"Marceline,Bonnie,Daniela, Fionna i'm going to be gone for a couple of years and I just wanted to say goodbye" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Ok but make sure you write" Marceline said tearing up.

"And call" Daniela said tearing up.

"Also try to visit" Bonnie said tearing up also. Fionna gave me a bear hug and cried into my shoulder. We all hugged each other.

"Goodbye guys" I said walking away.

I walk up to my room to find Marshall lee waiting for me.

"I got your stuff do you want to change before we go" he asked.

"Sure, can you turn around" I asked.

He turned around.

I changed into a red and black plaid t-shirt, a black tank top, a black beanie, black skinny jeans, all black converse, and my necklace.

"Alright let's go" I said.

Then Marshall lee grabbed me and my luggage and jumped out the window.

"WOOOHOOOO, THIS IS SO MUCH FUN" I laughed.

Then we landed on the floor.

"Come my car is over here" he said.

He had a Ferrari!

"How can you afford that"

"I'm a hero people just give me stuff" he shrugged.

"O-ok let's go"

I put my stuff in the trunk and hoped in.

"You ready" He asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Alright here we go"

And then we were off.

Marshall lee's(POV)

"Come love it's time to go" I said.

"Wait can I say goodbye to my friends" she pleaded.

"Go ahead, but be quick about it" I said.

I went upstairs to wait for her in her came upstairs and saw me.

"I got your stuff do you want to change before we go" I asked.

"Sure, can you turn around" She asked.

I turned around.

~2 minutes later~

"Alright let's go" she said.

I grabbed her and her luggage and jumped out the window.

"WOOOHOOOO" she laughed.

Then we landed on the floor.

"Come my car is over here" I said.

Cynthia froze.

"How can you afford that"

"I'm a hero people just give me stuff" I shrugged.

"O-ok let's go"

She put her stuff in the trunk and hoped in.

"You ready" I asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"Alright here we go"

And then we were off.

"Just where are we going hero" she asked.

"My house love" I replied.

"oh ok" she replied.

"There is something i've been meaning to ask you Cynthia tell me the truth though" I said.

"Umm ok what is it"

"Are you still a virgin" I asked.

She turned extremely red.

"Y-yes w-why do you ask" she stuttered.

"Just curious, i'll have to change that later"

"M-marshall"

I chuckled.

"Are you still virgin Marshall" she asked.

I frowned.

"No i'm not" I said.

"Oh.." she said looking down.

A tear slid down her cheek. I stopped the car.

"Come over here Cynthia i'll tell you why" I said while picking her up and putting her in my lap.

She bursted into tears.

"Shhh Cynthia it's ok we're together that's all that matters" I said while cleaning her tears with my thumb.I kissed her forehead.

"If you must know love, I..I..was raped when I was 10" I said.

"W-what, that's terrible, i'm so sorry"

She did something unexpected. She kissed my neck up to my mouth.

"I'm sorry"she said.

"why are you apologizing you didn't do anything"

"Because you must be feeling so much pain and hate in your heart"She said.

"You're right I do feel those emotions but I feel something else too" I said.

"What"

"Love" I replied while tilting her head up to look at me.

"You made me feel that Cynthia" I said, "You're the first person that's ever made me feel this way" I said while closing the pulled away.

"Umm shouldn't we continue to go because we are not that far away from my house" She asked.

"Oh..right" I said while turning on the engine.

-1 hour later-

'Finally' I thought.

I looked over at Cynthia, she's asleep. I guess I would have to carry her. I carried her all the way to my bed.

"Sweet dreams love sweet dreams" I muttered before cuddling with her.

Cynthia's(POV)

I woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and sausages. My mouth started to water. I followed the smell and saw austin cooking...shirtless.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, what do I do. He turned around.

"Oh mornin' love i've made some breakfast" he said.

"T-thank y-y-you" I muttered blushing.

He chuckled.

"Not used to seeing me shirtless, well you're gonna have to get used to it" he whispered in my ear.

"C-can you p-please put a shirt on before I p-pass out" I said.

"Anything for you love" he replied. He put on a black tank top.

That's a little better. What's this strange feeling in my down there.

"Marshall lee"

"Hn?"

"I have a strange feeling down there, am I sick?" I asked.

He laughed.

"No you're not sick, tell me do you feel moist down there" he asked.

"Y-yeah, but what does t-that have to do with t-this" I asked.

"You truly are innocent, when you saw me did you feel anything there" he asked amused.

"Y-yeah" I replied.

"Well you came"

"Huh? What does that mean" I asked.

Then he told me what it meant and I shivered.

"Do you understand now" he asked.

"Y-yes, i'm g-going to go take a shower now" I replied.

"But you barely ate your breakfast" he said.

"It doesn't matter I feel filthy" I said.

"There's nothing wrong in what you did it's just your body reacting" he said.

I went to the bathroom, soaked myself in the water and relaxed.

Marshall lee's(POV)

I woke up and found Cynthia still sleeping.

Maybe I can make her breakfast. I started to make pancakes, bacon, sausages. I turned around and saw Cynthia.

"Oh mornin' love i've made some breakfast" I said.

"T-thank y-y-you" She muttered.

I chuckled.

"Not used to seeing me shirtless, well you're gonna have to get used to it" I whispered in her ear.

"C-can you p-please put a shirt on before I p-pass out" she said.

"Anything for you love" I replied.

I put on a black tank top. "Marshall lee"

"Hn?"

"I have a strange feeling down there, am I sick?" she asked.

I laughed.

"No you're not sick, tell me do you feel moist down there" I asked.

"Y-yeah, but what does t-that have to do with t-this" she asked.

"You truly are innocent, when you saw me did you feel anything there" I asked amused.

"Y-yeah" she replied.

"Well you came"

"Huh? What does that mean" she asked.

Then I had to tell her what it meant, she shivered.

"Do you understand now" I asked.

"Y-yes, i'm g-going to go take a shower now" she replied.

"But you barely ate your breakfast" I said.

"It doesn't matter I feel filthy" she said.

"There's nothing wrong in what you did it's just your body reacting" I said.

I heard her turn on the water and close the door. I sighed.

"What else does she not know" I muttered.

-1 hour later-

I still hear the water 's strange I thought she would be out by now, maybe I should go check on her. I went upstairs and knocked on the door .

"Cynthia are you ok" I asked.

No response. I became worried.

"I'm coming in" I said.

Her head was under the water and her hair was a different color, it was white. I pulled her out "CYNTHIA, OH GOD CYNTHIA DON'T DO THIS TO ME !" I yelled while shaking her.

I took her to my bedroom and put cover's around her. Then I did CPR. She was...naked but that's not important now. I started to cry and hold her close.

"Cynthia p-please don't go, p-please" I sobbed.

I heard a heartbeat. I gasped. She's alive. I grabbed her and put some clothes on her. It was...awkward, because 1) I couldn't really touch her 2) When I had to put her shirt on my hand slid on one of her *cough*boobs*cough*.

After I was done I laid her in the bed then put blankets on her. Please wake up Cynthia, I can't live without you

**Thanks for reading**

**~Emochick81~**


	6. Another escape

**Heyyy guys**

**Ok so i'm going to post to chapters this is the first one **

**~Enjoy~**

Cynthia's(POV)

As I was relaxing in the shower, I suddenly felt a little tired and dozed off. '

'Cynthia,Cynthia' a voice said.

"W-who are you" I asked.

'I am Venus, child'

"Venus, but how are you talking to me, am I dead"I asked.

'No child you are not dead, for you see I live on in you' she explained

"I understand but why are you talking to me now?" I asked.

'You are in grave danger, for you see your father has sent some men to ambush you' she said.

"Thank you Venus" I said.

I looked at her.

They legends were right about her being beautiful I bet any guy would fall head over heels for her.

'Why thank you child, I am the goddess of love and beauty' she said.

We both laughed.'

I'm afraid I have to go child but i'll be watching you'

"Alright goodbye Venus" I replied.

She waved. I woke up and noticed Marshall lee sleeping in a chair on the side of the bed. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red, he must have been crying. Then I noticed that my hair was white and my eyes were..BLUE?

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

Marshall jumped and woke up. He saw me, rubbed his eyes and looked at me again. I just smirked.

"Hey Marshall lee"

He got on the bed and hugged me so tight like I was going to disappear.

"Please don't worry me like that again"

"I'm sorry I won't do it again" I said.

He smiled.

"So um can you explain to me why I have clothes on" I said in a serious tone. Marshall sweat dropped.

"W-Well..um..I changed you" he said.

"Mhm and you didn't do anything to me right" I asked.

"N-no"

"Ok whatever, oh and I talked to Venus" I said.

"Really, is that why your hair is white and your eyes are blue?" he asked.

"I think so, anyway she said that my father knows i'm here and he sent his guards to get me, we gotta leave, now" I said.

"Ok let's go"

Sorcerer's(POV)

I watched my daughter go outside to the balcony with that boy. Has she already chosen. Then I watched the boy go upstairs,then Cynthia followed. I wonder what they're up to. I went to the room and knocked on the door.

"Cynthia" I said.

There was no reply. I opened the door only to find Cynthia and that mysterious boy gone. I looked outside the window and saw a Ferrari leave with two people inside. Cynthia. I have to go after her. No if I do then the guest will wonder what is going on, for now i'll wait until tomorrow.

"Eye of mortous eye of newt watch that girl or she'll be doomed" I said.

Two crows came out of nowhere and flew out of the window to follow the car. I'll have you back Cynthia I know what you are.

Cynthia's(POV)

Austin and I packed all of our stuff, put it in the trunk and left.

"Where do we go now" I asked.

"I have a cabin in the woods that no one knows about"

"Ok" I said.

Something didn't feel right, it's like we were being followed. I gasped.

"Cynthia! What's wrong are you hurt" Marshall asked frantically.

"Stop the car" I said.

"Umm ok "

He stopped the car. I got out, I saw two birds. So this is how they knew where we were.

"The bird of Hermes devours his foes you're next, nowhere to go" I said putting up my hands towards the birds.

Suddenly a giant bird came, picked the birds up with it's feet, crushed them and disappeared.

"Whoa how did you know that the birds were following us?" Marshall lee asked.

"I sensed them" I said.

"Ok let's go before they catch us" he said.

We hoped in the car and left.

-2 hours later-

"We're here" Marshall lee said. He picked me up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing" I stuttered.

"Well you are my fiance so I wanted to carry you into the house"

I blushed and buried my head in his chest. He chuckled. He walked all the way to the bedroom without breaking a sweat.

"Aren't I heavy" I asked.

"Of course not you're extremely light" he said while putting me in the bed.

"Stay here i'll get our luggage"

"But-"

"No but's you need to rest, I bet using a spell like that really drained you" he said.

"I do feel a bit tired" I said while I was trying not to doze off.

"Shhh sleep it's ok i'll be fine, love" he said.

He kissed me on the forehead then I dozed off.

Marshall lee's(POV)

I went outside to get the luggage's,brought them up and set them down quietly in ''our'' room. I felt kind of tired.I guess i'll sleep too. I got into the bed then started to snuggle with Cynthia.

~Dream~

'Cynthia you're so beautiful' I said.

'I know you tell me everyday' she said while holding my hand.

We were walking in an open field to a picnic. Cynthia's belly was slightly swollen.

'What do you think the baby would be, a boy or a girl' she asked.

' I don't know I wouldn't mind the gender'

We got to the picnic I helped her sit down.

'Just because i'm pregnant doesn't mean i'm useless' she said pouting.

I laughed 'I know but I can't help it' I said.

We laughed. Then suddenly an arrow was stabbed through Cynthia's heart. Everything went red.

'M-marshall she said while falling over.

I caught her. 'Cynthia..you can't do this to me..you said it wouldn't happen again' I cried.

'Your little Cynthia was too weak Marshall lee' a voice said.

'Who are you' I asked in anger. He came into the light. I gasped.

'How could you kill your own daughter?!'

'She was nothing to me all I need is her blood' he said coming closer.

'NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER BLOOD' I screamed. Then I picked her up and ran to the forest.

'Bad choice' he said.

Then he shot me in the heart with an arrow. I fell. He came over to me and said 'You are nothing more than filth' and crushed my head.

"AH!Oh it was only a dream"

I was drenched in sweat. "Marshall are you ok" Cynthia asked.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine, just a bad dream" I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No it's ok i'm fine really"

How can I protect her, from him, how?. "So that's what happened, I died in your dream" Cynthia said.

"How did you-"

"I read your memory Marshall, i'm not going anywhere, you should know that I won't die so easily" she said.

I cupped her face and kissed her.

"I know but I worry about you, I love you and I can't stop loving you" I said.

She blushed. "I love you too and I wouldn't be able to live without you"

I smiled and pecked her lips. "Me too, me too" I said.

"Oh you wanna see me practice my magic" She asked excited.

"Sure why not" I replied

Sorcerer's(POV)

I saw what Cynthia did to the birds. She's getting stronger, this isn't good.

"SAM!" I yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"Find Cynthia and bring back the boy alive" I said.

"Yes your highness" he said bowing.

I must have your blood Cynthia.

**I know everything is so weird it doesn't really make sense but it will all come together **

**~Emochick81~**


	7. The practice

**Hey guys **

**Another chapter yay!**

**Anyway enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Cynthia's(POV)

Marshall lee and I went to the back yard. I brought my book with me.

"Ok the book is split up in elements" I said,"And the first element is fire, cool"

I concentrated all of my energy to my hands. They felt a little warm. I opened my eyes and saw two fireballs on my hand.

"This is so cool" I said.

"Whoa awesome" Marshall lee said.

I then threw some. Wow this isn't so hard. I then made a giant fire ball and threw it at some bushes.

"AH, i'm on fire" a familiar voice.

I saw Annabel on fire running around.

"Idiot" Marie muttered while making water come out of her hands to put out Annabel.

"Thanks sis you're a life saver" Annabel said.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked.

"I asked the animals in the forest if they seen you and they told us where you were" Annabel replied.

"You're doing well with your magic, but we came here to train you so that when you fight father you won't lose" Marie said.

"Hey Marie what's your special power?" I asked.

"I can touch things and get energy from it, see" She touched a tree and it withered away.

"But you don't take energy from me anytime you touch me" I said.

"That's because I learned how to control it"

"When will my special power come" I asked.

"When you need it the most" Annabel said.

"Hello Marshall how are you,I hope you're treating my sister well" Annabel said. He laughed,"Yeah don't worry she's fine"

"Good"

I giggled.

"So where do we put our stuff Marshall lee" Marie asked.

"Here i'll take it " he said while picking up their luggage.

"I'll be right back"

"Alright since it looks like you're good with your fire element, lets try water" Annabel said.

"Ok let's do it" I said.

"Ok what i'm about to show you is called a water dragon follow my movements and you'll get it right"

"Hey i'm back, did I miss anything" Marshall lee asked.

"No, oh and one more thing" Marie said.

She put her hands on the floor and a seal surrounded the house.

"What did you do?" Marshall questioned.

"Now the only people that can see the house is us and anyone who comes inside, anyone else will either not see it or phase right through it if they walk to close" Marie explained.

"You guy can continue" Marie told Annabel.

"Ok now repeat my movements"

Annabel made her hands turn blue, made a star with her hand and yell "Water Dragon" then the dragon came out of thin air and lunged at me. I panicked and used my fire ball to evaporate it.

"Good defense, now try making the dragon, concentrate some of your energy to your hands" she said.

I did that then made a star with my hand and yelled"water dragon" then a huge water dragon came out of thin air and lunged at Annabel. My dragon was bigger than hers!

"Whoa it's so big! " Annabel screamed.

She barely tapped it with her finger and the dragon bursted. My jaw dropped.

"Now try to summon some water, remember water is everywhere" Marie said.

I got some water out of the tree next to me and used it to slice a big tree in front of me, the tree fell.

"Good job lil sis " Annabel said.

"Now on to the more serious things" Marie stated.

- 1 hour 10 mins later-

I was drenched in sweat. They made me practice every element, they even taught me how to teleport myself, other people, or objects, also they taught me how to carry things with my mind or levitate myself and other things.

"I..I think..that's..enough for today" Marie panted.

"Y-yeah...ok" I agreed.

"Man you both are out of shape" Annabel said.

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING" Marie and I said in unison. Marshall chuckled.

"Well..let's go..inside" Marie panted. She took two steps and fell. "MARIE!" Annabel and I yelled. She was unconscious.

"Ugh I always tell her not to over do her magic, but she never listens" Annabel complained.

"Marshall can you carry Marie to the guest room" I asked.

"Sure" he said picking her up.

We followed him. He set her down on the guest bed.

"Quick Anna get me a bucket of water and a towel"

"Ok i'm coming" she said as she teleported down stairs. She came back with what I told her to bring.

"Thank you, now Marshall can you leave the room, i'm going to wipe her down"

"Oh right i'll be down stairs" he said. He went down stairs.

"C-cynthia, A-annabel" Marie mumbled opening her eyes.

"Shhh here take off your clothes i'm going to wipe the sweat off of you" I said.

She nodded. She took off her clothes and we wiped the sweat off of her we put her in her pj's.

"Now rest Marie you don't have that much energy" Annabel said.

She nodded and fell asleep. I walked down stairs to see Marshall lee on the couch sleeping. I went to him and snuggled against him.

Marshall lee's(POV)

I went down stairs to the couch. I was kind of tired so I fell asleep. I woke up a little to see Cynthia come to me , snuggle up to me and fall asleep. I smirked. I went back to sleep. I woke up to here Cynthia moaning.

"Oh Marshall lee n-no not there n-n-no" she moaned.

I froze. What is she dreaming about.

"Marshall d-don't s-stop ugh yes r-right there" she moaned.

Is she dreaming what I think she's dreaming about, hmm let me try something.

"I want you to scream my name love, scream it like there's no tomorrow" I growled in her ear.

"UGH MARSHALL LEE!" she screamed.

I was right she is dreaming what I thought she's dreaming about. Suddenly she stirred in her sleep and woke up.

"Ugh hey Marshall"she said groggily.

I chuckled.

"Hey love were you dreaming about me I teased.

"H-how did y-you know"

"You moaned my name" I said in her ear.

She turned beet red.

"And you were saying things like ' yes Marshall right there don't stop' " I said.

She turned even redder.

"What was I doing to you love" I asked.

She turned really red.

"None of your concern" she said while teleporting away.

I laughed.

**Thanks for reading bye~**

**~Emochick81~**


	8. Getting down to business

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this story **

Annabel's(POV)

I was upstairs watching my sister sleep. She really over did it this time.

"Oh Marshall n-no not there n-n-no".

Are they... I got up and got closer to the sound and listened.

"I want you to scream my name love, scream it like there's no tomorrow" I heard Marshall lee say

"UGH MARSHALL LEE!"

OH MY GOD. I was about to go down there and stop them until I heard "Ugh hey Marshall"

Wait what?."

Hey love were you dreaming about me"I heard Marshall tease.

"H-how did y-you know" Cynthia asked.

"You moaned my name" he replied.

"And you were saying things like ' yes Marshall right there don't stop' he teased.

"What was I doing to you" he asked.

"None of your concern" she replied.

He laughed.

"You know Annabel it's not good to eavesdrop on people" he said.

I came out. "How did you know" I asked.

"I heard you freaking out " he replied.

"You're a smart one, I like you...you're not going do anything to my sister...right"

"I can't promise you that Anna, it will happen some day" he replied.

I sighed "That's what I thought you would say"

Then I walked away.

Marshall lee's(POV)

Is Annabel that worried about her sister..I will be gentle with her. I chuckled.I got some water. Cynthia teleported back with a really sexy night gown on. I nearly choked on my water.

"C-cynthia, h-hey" I said flustered.

She giggled. I felt my dick stand up, it rubbed against my jeans. I groaned.

"Are you ok Marshall?" she asked.

"Y-yes" I replied.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" she asked getting closer.

I backed away on the couch. She got closer, now she's on top of me. I looked down and saw her cleavage. I whimpered.

"C-cynthia I-I..don't think you should g-get on top of me like that" I said with my voice cracking.

"Oh so you don't like that" she said innocently, a little too innocently.

She's teasing me, oh you're gonna get it now. I flipped her over so now I was on top and she was on the bottom.

"So you wanna play huh, well i'll play your game" I growled.

She whimpered. I started to lick her neck and nibble at it. She moaned.

"Oh so you like that how about I go lower"

She replied with a blush.

I smirked and pulled her nightgown down to her stomach. She had a black laced bra on. I started to lick in between her her breast.

"N-no Marshall" she moaned.

My hands started to reach for her back and I unhooked her bra. I was about to take it off when she moved her hands to her breast. I smirked and removed her hands. I pulled it down and stared.

"W-what" she asked.

"I'm just admiring the view, you're beautiful"

She blushed and turned away. I pulled her face back to me and then kissed her. I pulled back and started to lick her left nipple. She gasped and moaned. I licked around her nipple up too her nipple, then I started to lick her other nipple. She moaned.

"That's not fair i'm nearly naked and you're not" she pouted.

I chuckled and took of my shirt.

"Better" I asked.

She shook her head no and started to unbuckle my jeans. I chuckled as her hands tried to pull my jeans down. She finally pulled them down. Then I started to pull her nightgown down to her legs and they were completely off. I was in my boxers and she was in her panties.

"Now where were we" I asked.

She smiled and we started to make out. I pulled away and started to lick down her stomach to her lower stomach, I kissed her lower stomach. She moaned.

"I like when you moan, love"

I started to pull her panties down and started to lick her opening.

"UGH MARSHALL YES!" she screamed.

I groaned. I started to pull down my boxers, now we're both naked. I fixed myself on her.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I asked.

She nodded "Y-yeah i'm sure" she replied.

I nodded and said "If it hurts don't be afraid to tell me"

I slowly pushed into her. She looked like she was in pain, I felt bad. I pushed in a little more. She squeaked.

"Please Cynthia tell me if i'm hurting you then i'll be more gentle" I said.

"N-no it's o-ok" she replied.

I then pushed it in harder. I felt the blood on my my cock. I pulled out and pushed in. Her facial expression changed from pain to pleasure.

"F-faster" she asked.

I smirked and went faster. She moaned and I groaned. I went even faster. Then I hit her weak spot, hard.

"UGH YES!" she screamed.

"Y-you're s-so tight" I grunted

I put her on the floor and she was on all fours. Then I pounded her again.

"Ah" she screamed. I felt my self building up I was almost there.

I growled in her ear saying "I want you to scream my name as loud as you can, you and me both know that we're both at our climax, cum for me" I said.

"MARSHALL"

"CYNTHIA"

We both came, I felt her walls squeeze up and her hot liquids pour on me as my hot liquids poured into her. I pulled out and fell on the couch. She fell on top of me. We were both breathing hard. I kissed her on the forehead. Then I pull the covers on both of us and we fell asleep.

Cynthia's(POV)

I woke up and looked I around.

"Huh?"

I looked at my self, then at Marshall. I blushed at the memory of last night. Then I saw my sister's looking at me with their faces red. Then I felt a hand grab my butt.

"Mornin' beautiful last night was the best night of my life" Marshall said.

Then he looked and saw my sister's with angry faces.

"I might die today huh" he asked me.

"Yeah.."

Annabel was getting ready to beat the shit out of Marshall when Marie held her hand.

"Annabel don't..Cynthia is a grown up now and she can make her own decisions, so we have no right to judge her" Marie said.

"You're right i'm sorry Marshall lee" Annabel said

Marshall nodded as I stared in shock.

"You guys did use protection, right" Marie asked.

"Umm-"

"You didn't use protection huh" Marie said.

"Yeah" I said slouching my head.

"If you get preggers now you won't be able to fight father" Annabel said.

"I know but we got caught up in the heat of the moment" I replied.

"Ok but i'm just saying, now how's hungry I can makes some pancakes if you want" Annabel asked.

"YES PLEASE!" Marie and I said in looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok ok i'll make you some pancakes, do you want some too Marshall" she asked.

"Sure I can go for some pancakes…..and bacon?"

Annabel laughed, "Sure i'll add some bacon"

"Awesome but um can you girls turn around I need to wrap the covers around myself" he said.

"What about me" I asked.

"Cynthia we've seen you naked before and we're girls" Marie said.

"Ok turn around girls" I said.

They turned around. I got off and he wrapped the covers around himself and I.

"I thought you were going to leave me naked" I said.

"I wouldn't do that to you and plus I wanna feel your body...maybe there can be a round 2" he asked.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" Annabel yelled trying to scratch Marshall's eye's out.

"Run! I can't hold her off that long" Marie yelled.

We ran upstairs.

"Yeah i'm not going back to sleep tonight" Marshall said nervously

"Why"

"Your sister will MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP" he yelled.

I sweat dropped.

"O-okay but were you serious about a round two" I asked.

"Yeah...are you afraid Cynthia?" he questioned.

"A bit….i'm gonna take a bath"

"Can I come"

"S-sure"

We got into the bathroom and turned the hot water on.

"It's gonna take a while for the tub to fill up so what do you wanna do" I asked.

"Oh my darling Cynthia you know what I want" he said grabbing me.

I felt his thing rub against my lower stomach. I giggled. We both got into the tub.

"This feels so good" I muttered.

"Yeah..but not as good as you inside of me"

He put one hand on one of my breast and the other on my opening. I bit my lip suppress a moan. He started to rub my opening. I bit my lip even harder.

"I know you're holding back on me come on babe let me hear that beautiful moan of yours"

I bit my lip even harder, I tasted some blood. Then he stuck a finger. I gasped. Then he put in two fingers, he started to finger me. I moaned.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear"

He started to go faster. "Ah...ah….M..Marsh...Marshall"

I was almost to my climax when he pulled out.

"Now babe it isn't fair that you're having all the fun" he teased.

He turned me around so I was facing him.

"I want a little fun myself" he chuckled.

He placed my head by his cock. I got down lower and started to place kisses on his cock. He moaned lightly. I smirked and started to suck the top part then I went in a little deeper. He groaned. I went even deeper, and deeper until the whole thing was in my mouth.

"Oh Cynthia! he screamed.

I started to bob my head up and down. He moaned louder.

"C-Cynthia I'm...almost...there" he groaned.

I smirked and stopped. Boy did he look disappointed.

"Now Marshall lee it isn't fair if you have all the fun, I wanna play too...or maybe we can play together" I winked.

"Yeah...maybe we should play together"

I giggled. He positioned himself over my opening. "Ready" he asked.

"Yeah"

He pushed through slowly.

I moaned. He smirked and went in deeper then he pulled out all the way.

"Tell me what you want babe" he whispered in my ear.

"I-I want y-you inside of me...deep inside of me"

"Is that all or do you want more you naughty girl" he whispered.

"M-more a-a lot more" I whimpered.

He chuckled.

"Very well m'lady"

He pushed it in fast and hard.

"MARSHALL OH YES!"

He pounded me hard.

"F-Faster!" I screamed.

He went faster. I felt like I was about to burst. "MARSHALL" I screamed then came. He grunted. He came with me. He gave me one last pound then fell on me.

"Marshall lee...I...Love...you" I breathed.

"I...Love...you…..too"

Then we slept in a tub.

Marshall lee's(POV)

I woke up to someone stroking my face. I opened my eyes to find Cynthia. She gave me a smile. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Um Marshall can you get off of me before Annabel see's us"

"To late" Annabel said in a menacing tone with a knife in her hand.

All the color drained from my face. Marie came out of no where and started to hold Annabel back.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"

"You don't have to tell me twice" I replied getting off Cynthia.

I grabbed Cynthia, put her on my back, grabbed a blanket, and ran out of there.

"Come back here you bastard!"

I chuckled and ran off in the forest.

**I Know I didn't warn you about the lemon part but I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Bye~**

**~Emochick81~**


End file.
